Requiem
Requiem is the 7th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, it was directed by Michael Shanks. This episode marks the return of Mr. X. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Chanel SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Major General George Hammond *Alex Kyreck *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Sir Sandy / Sandy Cheeks *Mr. X (voice) *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Black Sponge *Patrick Star *The Borg (credit only) *The Borg Queen Story Last Time on the End of My Soul... the Borgs decided to bust the door. Alternate Patrick Star: We are the borg. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were running back to the mirror. Pearl: SpongeBob touch the mirror! General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Yeah, General, i got some bad news. General: What is it? Teal'c: The Borg Invasion Is coming to the SGC Command Center. General: Oh shit. When? SpongeBob: I don't know, maybe days or weeks or months or years. Dr. Daniel Jackson: We need to evacate. Lt. Walter Bishop: Black Sponge. Black Sponge: What do you want from me? And who are you? Walter Bishop pulled out his pistol and shot Black Sponge 2 times. Black Sponge: Oh shit..... uhhhh.... Lt. Walter Bishop: See you in hell, bitch. A''nd now the conclusion.'' Alex Kyreck, Patrick Star & The Borg Queen were walking to see what happened. Alex Kyreck: Black Sponge! Black Sponge: help me....... uhh..... i am about to die in 3 minutes.... Borg Queen: Black Sponge, we are going to do the best we can. Patrick Star: Yep. So they did. '' 4 Hours later....'' The General had another briefing, but it's not a mission. The General: Guys, we have recived a new recording from somebody. Chanel: Somebody? SpongeBob: Yeah. Dr. Daniel Jackson: I wonder who will it be? The General: Here's the recording. It was Mr. X's voice. Mr. X: SpongeBob & Dr. Daniel Jackson and the rest of you bastards, we are the borg, we will destroy you in 48 hours from now, you can't escape from the borg. Resistance is futile, you will be destroyed. *end of recording* SpongeBob: WTF? I thought that bitch died. General: Well, some people are coming back to life as Borgs. 2 hours later.... Lt. Walter Bishop was returning from the office after shooting Black Sponge. Daryl Dixon: Walter, what happened? Walter Bishop: I shot Black Sponge. Daryl Dixon: Good. Walter Bishop: We need a plan. Daryl Dixon: Ok. Walter Bishop: We need to go find my son. Daryl Dixon: Ok. 1'' hour later...'' Dr. Walter Bishop was walking to go see SpongeBob, until he saw Pearl. Pearl: Hey Walter, how are you? Walter: Pretty good. How's everything? Pearl: Good. Walter: Ok, i see you lat.... Then, Teal'c had a staff weapon and shot Walter. Teal'c: You will be destroyed. Pearl: Oh sh**! Pearl was running. General: What the hell is going on? Pearl: We need to get the hell out of here. Chanel & SpongeBob: What's going on? Pearl: Teal'c shot Walter, and now he's going to attack us! Dr. Daniel Jackson: Quick! let's go to the crossroads! Chanel: Good idea. So they both got out of there. Until Pearl was captured. General: Guys, let's not go back. We need to go. Daniel: He's right. SpongeBob: Fine. So SpongeBob, Chanel, Daniel & George both went to the crossroads. Daniel: Here we are. SpongeBob: Yep. 2 hours later... Sir Sandy was checking on Black Sponge. Sir Sandy: Are you okay? Alex talked to Sandy. Alex: Sandy, i don't think he will surive. Then Patrick came. Patrick: Sandy, i think he might die in hours. Sandy: No!!!!! To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul